Chase Anatomy
by doctorgeller
Summary: Chase é o novo atendente de Neurocirurgia do Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital a convite do amigo do seu irmão Owen Hunt. Muito misterioso quanto a seu passado, Chase é uma pessoa difícil de se lidar. Como as coisas correm rápido no SGMW, todos já sabem da sua chegada e começam a se perguntar o porque ele é daquele jeito. Será que Chase conseguirá lidar com essa nova vida?


**Seattle-Tacoma International Airport – 5:00 am.**

_Voo 238 acabou de aterrissar._

Nova cidade, nova perspectiva, nova vida. Novo eu. Isso que eu sentia, mas ainda um desconforto me atormentava. Será que foi a decisão certa a tomar? Quer dizer, decisão certa a aceitar, claro. Antes de viajar, era atendente de Neurocirurgia no Massachusetts General Hospital e a convite de um amigo do meu irmão, fui chamado para trabalhar no Seattle Grace Mercy West. Só tinha um problema: eu tinha apenas a minha bagagem. Depois do acidente, depois do que aconteceu, deixei tudo para trás e queria recomeçar do zero. Meu plantão começava as seis e eu tinha uma hora para chegar lá.  
Peguei o primeiro taxi que vi pela frente e fui rumo ao Seattle Grace. Sentia que alguma coisa não estava certa. Depois do que aconteceu, depois do acidente, eu não era a mesma pessoa. Procurava ficar de plantão dias seguidos, sem ir para casa para não ter que enfrentar as memórias do ocorrido. A culpa pela morte da minha noiva e do meu irmão, a frieza dos meus pais depois disso. Eu estava sozinho. Essa era a única certeza que eu tinha. Não me importava se tudo daria certo ou não, o que eu queria era manter a cabeça ocupada.  
O taxi estacionou em frente ao hospital e paguei o taxista. Peguei minhas bagagens e fui rumo á entrada. Respirei fundo. Sentia-me exausto. Mal tinha dormido nos dois dias anteriores. Sentia esse cansaço, mas quando deitava em um travesseiro, minha mente não parava. Toda dor voltava... Porém ela nunca tinha desaparecido.

– Não pode entrar com todas essas malas. – o segurança me parou, apontando para as minhas duas malas mais bagagem de mão. Respirei fundo. Não estava a fim de perder a paciência ás seis da manhã.

– Sou novo atendente aqui, por favor, deixe-me passar. Vim direto do aeroporto, ainda não passei no hotel nem nada. – pedi com uma extrema educação. Não estava a fim de arrumar briga com a segurança em meu primeiro dia de trabalho.

– Sinto muito senhor, ordens do Hospital e seu Conselho. – ele respondeu.

– Chamem o Owen Hunt então. – antes de eu terminar a frase, vejo Owen descendo as escadas, vindo em nossa direção.

– Podem o deixar passar. - ele disse e os seguranças assentiram. Entrei no hospital com as minhas três malas e parece que todos pararam para me olhar. – Não teve tempo de passar no hotel, Chase? – ele disse rindo enquanto mexia no que parecia ser um tablet, olhando resultados de exames e alguns raios-X.

– Na verdade, não fui a hotel nenhum. Vim direto do aeroporto pra cá. Sabe com é... – ele me olhou com uma cara de interrogação.

– Então tá... Mas não sei não. Você me parece cansado. – ele disse rindo. – Tem um hotel aqui na avenida, atravessando é depois do bar do Joe.

– Bom saber, depois do plantão preciso ir pra algum lugar. – disse enquanto íamos ao que parecia ser a sala dos atendentes. Ficamos esperando o elevador enquanto prosseguíamos com a nossa "conversa animada".

– O hotel é bom, tem bom serviç... – interrompi.

– Na verdade estava falando do bar do Joe. – nós dois rimos. Era bom ter alguém que eu sabia que podia contar por perto. Praticamente cresci com Owen e depois que ele e meu irmão entraram no exército, nossas famílias ficaram mais próximas ainda.

Ele me mostrou onde ficavam as coisas e tudo mais, fui ao banheiro e me vesti, encarando o espelho e vendo minha face exausta. Talvez fosse até bom essa mudança repentina, essa nova vida. Quem sabe eu poderia até imaginar ser feliz novamente. Quando saí do banheiro dei de cara com duas mulheres se pegando na sala.

– Ér... Oi. – disse. Elas riram. A morena me parecia ser latina, já a outra, era loira dos olhos azuis.

– Desculpe. – a latina de cabelos pretos disse rindo.

– Não, tudo bem, já estava de saída. – disse rindo, jogando minhas malas em um canto. As duas pararam e me olharam.

– Então você deve ser o novo _Neuroguy._– agora quem falou foi a loira. Eu ri. Ela colocou o braço em volta do pescoço da morena.

– Acho que sim. – eu disse indo pegar a coisa mais preciosa do mundo: café. – Sou Chase Geller. Neuroguy. – fui cumprimentar as duas com um singelo aperto de mão.

– Callie Torres, orto. – a morena apertou forte a minha mão.

– Arizona Robbins, pediatria. – antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, meu bipe tocou, estava sendo chamado por Owen.

– Tenho que ir, vejo vocês depois. – sorri e saí andando.


End file.
